


I'm Switzerland

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral!Arin, Gender Related, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin realizes he might not be the guy he thought





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this idea came from exactly, or if it was me picking up on gender things i recognized in myself, but here’s gender neutral!arin.

Arin can’t remember exactly where he had seen it, but it stuck with him all the way to now, gender neutral. He had toyed with the idea of not being a guy, but had thrown it out rather quickly. It had been years since he questioned himself, but this new phrase brought all those thoughts to the surface. He was currently on the couch in their living room, staring at the ceiling. Suzy came into view, loose strands tickling his face. He laughed, receiving a kiss from her.

“What are you thinking about, hun?” She pulled, choosing to squat in front of him. Arin pulled himself up, giving Suzy space to climb next to him. “You’ve been in a weird funk for the last week or so. If you wanna talk about it, that’s cool, but if you just want me to sit next to you while you think, that’s cool, too.”

Arin pursed his lips. He leaned against her as he started, “How much do you love me?”

Suzy pulled him into a long kiss, “That much.”

“Nothing I do or say would change that?”

Suzy laughed, “Unless you ask for a divorce, nothing will change that.” Suzy sobered up as Arin remained silent, trying to find the courage. “You’re not asking for a divorce, are you?”

Arin quickly reassured her that his thoughts weren’t about leaving Suzy or divorcing her. “It’s just, I dunno. Something’s got me thinking and reassessing my life and everything.” Arin sighed, “It’s just that I worry if I am this thing, then you and everyone else will abandon me.”

Suzy pressed herself against him, “Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll be okay with it. I love the man I married.”

“That’s kinda what this about.” Suzy pulled away, worry filling her face. “Again, it’s nothing about not loving you. It’s about me. I, I was this thing and I think it applies to me, but I’m not sure. I thought about it before but I dismissed it, because it’s like how can I not be a guy, y’know?”

“Is this because you wear skirts sometimes?”

Arin shrugged, avoiding looking Suzy in the eyes. “I think it’s a bit of that, but I realized that I’m not like manly man, like Dan or Barry or Ross or Brian or anyone else. They’re so confident in their masculinity, but I’m over here wearing skirts and having my makeup done.”

Suzy smiled, “If anything, that makes you more confident. You aren’t letting stupid things define you.”

Arin glanced up before looking away, fiddling with his hands. “So I think I’ll just try to come out about this. I think I may possibly be gender neutral.” He flinched, waiting for some reaction. He blinked when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

Arin lifted his head to see Suzy smiling at him. “You can always test out the waters when it comes to this gender stuff. I know you’ve talked about it before and I just want to let you know that whatever you are, I will still love you. Guy, girl, neither, both, you’re still the same person I fell in love with.”

A smile found itself on Arin’s face, “Really?” Suzy nodded, planting another kiss on him. “Okay. I think I should may tell Dan next. I don’t know how he’ll act about it. I hope it’ll be like you, but who knows?” Arin paused, pursing his lips. “When I was looking this up, it said some people still use ‘he’ or ‘she’, but some use ‘they’ or others. And I think I would like to try out using ‘they’ for a bit. I don’t think I’ll give up ‘he’, but I dunno. Maybe ‘they’ will be my pronouns.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Got a new name?”

Arin shook their head, “No. Arin is fine, spelled the same and everything. But one more thing about the pronouns. Can you maybe not use ‘they’ until I’ve told other people? I don’t want people to ask questions until I’m ready.”

“Of course. Do you want to invite Dan over and talk about it or are you going to wait later?”

Arin hadn’t thought of when they would tell Dan, just that they would. “Um, if you’re still going to be here, I’ll invite him over, but if not…”

“I’ve got nothing else going on, so that’ll be fine. Do you want me to stay when he comes over, or just be in the other room?” Suzy placed a hand Arin’s shoulders.

“Stay with me?” Suzy nodded before standing up, saying something about tea. Arin sighed, hoping it would give them the courage to text Dan. Their hand shook as they pulled their phone off the table. Only one message appeared, it was from Dan. How convenient. Arin read the text before replying, adding an invitation at the end.

The new message read simply, “be there in a few”. Arin read it over and over as Suzy brought in three mugs of tea that had begun to soak. Arin swallowed as a knock sounded on the front door. They looked up to Suzy, who left to answer the door.

Arin waited on the couch, a sinking feeling in their stomach. They heard the door open and the casual greeting passed between the two friends. Soon Dan appeared in the living room. Arin shot to their feet, shaking Dan’s hand, similar to their first few interactions.

Dan glanced at Suzy, who acted like this was how Arin always greeted people. Dan sat in a chair next to the coffee table, watching Arin with concern. “Is everything okay?”

Arin smiled a forced grin, “Yeah. Everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” They let out a hurried laugh, hoping it would appease Dan to no success.

“Okay. Something is definitely up and I’m getting worried.”

Arin put a cup of tea in Dan’s hands, “Then have some tea.” Arin looked over to Suzy, who gave them a thumbs up, hoping that it would give Arin enough encourage to come out. Arin sighed before looking up at Dan. “There’s nothing to worry about. Not really. It’s nothing bad, I just don’t know how to say it.”

Suzy piped up, “Say it just like you did to me. It’ll be fine.”

Dan looked between Arin and Suzy before landing on Arin, who began talking, “So, um, I think I may possibly be gender neutral.” Arin flinched again.

“Oh.”

Arin relaxed a bit, “Oh?”

Dan shrugged, “I don’t really know what that means or anything. Like are you not a guy or a girl? I’m just a bit confused is all.”

Arin looked over to Suzy, who shrugged. “Um, I’ll try to explain it the best I can and like how it applies to me. From what I can tell, it means I’m not strictly a guy or a girl. I’m just kinda floating in the middle, if that makes sense. I don’t really know what else to say. Oh. I think I want to be referred to with ‘they’ pronouns?”

“‘They’ pronouns?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Like ‘they’, ‘them’, ‘themselves’?” Arin nodded. “Okay. This is a bit weird to me, but whatever floats your boat, dude. Or should I not use dude, since you’re not one anymore?” Arin opened their mouth to speak, but Dan pressed forward, “Shit, man. Sorry. This is all really new to me and I’m not sure what’s cool and what’s not.”

Arin sighed, “Dude, just take a deep breath. Nothing has changed about me. I’m still Arin. You can still call me dude or whatever. I’m pretty okay with all of it. But if I can ask a small favor from you.” Dan agreed, trying to be as open about this prospect as possible. “Can you not mention it to the lovelies just yet? I mean, you’re literally the second person I’ve told and I just kinda wanna let everything settle with everyone else.”

Dan smiled, “Dude, do whatever’s best for you. Don’t think you have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.” Arin nodded, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. “Shit, dude. Did I say something wrong?”

Arin quickly wiped their face, “No. You’re just being really supportive and I thought maybe you wouldn’t be and it’s a nice surprise to have you be this supportive.”

Dan blinked before pulling Arin into a hug, “Of course. You’re like a brother to me and I love you.” Suzy joined in, feeling the love. After a few very enjoyable moments, Dan pulled away, breaking the group hug. “I don’t mean to pry or anything, but are you going to tell everyone else at the office?”

Suzy piped up, “Arin said they weren’t ready to tell everyone just yet, but I mean, he-, er, they can do what they want.”

Dan nodded, turning his focus back to Arin. “Uh, yeah, what Suzy said. I want to tell people, but I’m just not sure how everyone else is going to react. I mean, I hope they’re like you guys and being really supportive, but they’re not you and they each will have their own take on it. I dunno. I guess I’m just scared of rejection, y’know.” Arin looked down at their hands, fiddling with them quietly. “They’re my second family, but I’m glad you guys are on my side.”

Suzy tilted her head, “If you do tell them, do you wanna do it one-on-one or as a big group announcement? Either way, I can stick around like we did just now with Dan.”  
“And I can be there, too, if you want.”

Arin smiled, “You guys are the best. I love you both.” Arin paused, deciding what to do next. “I would love to have you guys stand with me. And you know I’m not subtle, so I think a huge group announcement is how I’m gonna do it. Just rip it off like a Band-Aid, y’know.” Suzy and Dan looked at each other before giving their wholehearted support. “Okay, um, I’m still really nervous from telling Dan, so I think I’m going to wait a few days before telling everyone.”

That is exactly what happened. Arin found Dan before tugging him to his feet, sampling stating ‘Announcement’. Suzy was already standing in the middle of the floor, waiting for the two to come back. Arin turned to the office, their stomach tying into knots. “Um, excuse me, can I have everyone’s attention?” The office quieted as they turned their attention to Arin. Arin’s mouth dried up as the whispers started up, wondering what could be the important announcement. Dan grabbed Arin’s left hand and Suzy their right. 

Arin took a shaky breath as Suzy and Dan both squeezed Arin’s hands. I can do this, Arin thought. They swallowed, “Okay. Um, I don’t know say this and I hope you welcome it with open arms, but I may be gender neutral.”

A quiet murmur spread throughout the office Brian took the role of spokesperson, “What does that mean?”

“It means I’m not a guy or a girl. I’m neutral. I’m Switzerland.”

Ross leaned over and whispered into Brian’s ear, who asked another question, presumable Ross’s, “What should we call you then?”

Arin turned to Suzy who smiled. “If you could use ‘they’ pronouns for me that would be great. And Arin is fine. Spelled the same and everything. Oh! One more thing. Don’t act like I’m glass or something. I’m still Arin. I haven’t changed at all.”

Barry smiled, “You do you, man.” Barry froze, “Uh…”

Arin turned to Dan, who laughed with them. “Dan was the same way. Dude, man, bro, pal, amigo, whatever. I’m pretty chill with everything.” With that, everyone relaxed. For the rest of the day, people would ask questions personally and Arin happily answered, all anxiety they had melting away. They were glad everything and everyone seemed to fall into place.


End file.
